


Pining For You

by twii2ted_8333335



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasizing, Incest, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: No,he shook those thoughts away again. That wasn't an option and he knew it wasn't. It never would be again.Although.Stan supposed there was no harm in fantasizing.





	Pining For You

**Author's Note:**

> Im so out of practice   
> This was a Tumblr request from like a year ago and I just now finished it oh man

Stanley slammed the door shut, almost before he'd finished entering the room, the tail end of his ankle getting caught between the wood and the frame. He hissed in pain, making sure the door had closed properly before checking his ankle. His tongue clicked in annoyance. Scraped skin but no blood, no real damage. Still, that's what he got for thinking it was wise to go out with no shoes on. In his hazy rush, he really hadn't been thinking. 

"'M surprised I didn't step on anything," he murmured. It wasn't quite his fault though. He was on the run, yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't still keeping track of his heat cycles. Being in a vulnerable state like that was an opportunity to get caught — he had to pay attention to when it was coming up. It wasn't his fault that it came a week earlier than usual. And damn, was it strong too. He blamed all the stress on his body; the adrenaline, the fear, the _lust_. 

God, Rico was an ass and Stan had fucked any chance of relationship with him, but _oh_ , that knot had been heaven the few times they did rut against each other after a victorious heist or successful dealing. Incentive to keep doing good, he'd called it. Stan wasn't complaining. 

Stan groaned at the memories, collapsing onto his bed and grinding his hips against it lightly. He was sweating and panting already, almost forgetting about the purchase he'd made while he was out. The whole reason he'd gone out in the first place. Thankfully he didn't get too many odd looks, the scent of Rico still fresh on him from their past couplings. The mark on his neck helped too but that was from — 

He shook his head, not wanting to think of that. Hastily, he wriggled out of his clothes, trying to relieve some of the heat sources from his body. At this point, he felt like he was just burning from the inside out. 

The omega clambered properly onto the motel bed, practically clawing his purchase's bag open once he wasn't at risk of falling off the edge. Inside was an averaged sized dildo, a good six inches long and about an inch thick. He'd seen bigger ones in the shop but at the end of the day it was all about their knots. They'd all been around the same size knot wise, so he ended up snagging a shorter one that would knot him easier. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd be able to work it properly since it was supposed to mimic a real alpha's dick by inflation. In the heat of the moment he figured he'd be able to squeeze the little bulb that did it. It had said there was 4 feet of tubing between the bulb and the dildo so at least there was no worry of accidentally pulling it out. 

A wave of heat and need pulsed through Stan. He felt slick begin to dribble down his thighs and decided enough was enough. He needed this in him _now_. 

Stanley shifted on his hands and knees. He tucked a pillow under where he'd rest his head, using the others to make a makeshift nest around him, uprooting some of the sheets in the process. "I'll fix it up properly later," he promised himself, "but this will have to do for now." He lowered his front half, head resting on the pillow, legs unconsciously spreading to present himself to an alpha that wasn't even there. 

A pitiful sounding whimper escaped his lips as he teased his slick entrance with the toy. He could feel his body spasming, trying to latch onto the tip of the faux dick and encourage it to fuck him already. He wanted it — God, did Stanley want it — but he also wanted to make this authentic, like there was a real alpha here, in the hopes it would abate his urges longer. Long enough to make a nest. Long enough to get settled for a little while. Long enough to call his —

_No,_ he shook those thoughts away again. That wasn't an option and he knew it wasn't. It never would be again. 

Although. 

Stan supposed there was no harm in fantasizing. 

Especially if it meant keeping the lust staved off so that he wouldn't get caught like this. As glorious as a policeman orgy sounded in theory, most policemen in real life were betas, not alphas, and would lock him up, heat or no heat. He had to make this good so that he could continue in peace. 

He gave another pathetic whine, pushing his hips back towards the toy. The head slipped inside him with relative ease, his body opening up, ready and wanting. "Ahh, _fuck,_ Stanford..." A shiver trailed down his spine, had him spreading his legs even further apart for his imaginary alpha. He pressed the toy in further, letting out the happiest of whines as he was filled to the brim. 

He tried not to think too hard, tried to imagine if his twin really was here now that it would be like old times. With the hushed whispers of how much Stanley was enjoying himself, how he needed to be quiet or else their parents would hear and how they both knew he'd never be able to be fully silent. He tried to imagine Ford would be the same old nerd, starting off slowly and building up to the short fast thrusts Stan craved right now. 

And yet - 

He couldn't shake the idea that after the anger he'd felt, the disappointment in those eyes as the curtains closed, Stanford would be a bit... rougher with him. Thrusting deeply, not fast, but enough to feel each sliding movement of his slickened cock and the gentle drag of his unswollen knot. The dirty talk was still there but here, in this far off motel, Stanley imagined that he'd be encouraged to be loud, to shout to the heavens about how he was such a good little slut, taking his alpha's cock all the way to the base. 

Stan picked up the pace, hips rocking back against the toy. He keened, yearning, aching for his alpha, tears forming behind his tightly shut eyes. He missed Stanford so much. All the emotions he'd been repressing surfaced in near full force in this vulnerable state, now that he'd opened the floodgate. 

His other hand regripped the bulb attachment, fumbling frantically to pump it up. He needed his brother's knot _now._

But Stanford wasn't here. 

Stanford probably hated him. Stanford, his twin, his _alpha._ The very thought had his tears spilling over. The overwhelming emotions combined with the knot reaching its full capacity had him coming hard, spasming around the knot as he tried to lock it inside him. He gave it a few pumps every so often to keep it inflated and keep his body satisfied for the time being, wanting to ride out these awful emotional waves. 

When the memories and lust both settled down, he fixed up his nest, sniffling softly. A pitiful whine would escape his lips every so often, feeling too cold and too lonely without his mate by his side during these troubling times. 

And then the arousal hit him in a heated rush.

And the process was repeated once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
